I Hate Everything About You
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Song-shot. Il le déteste. Plus que tout. Cette haine est la seule chose qui le pousse à vivre. Et un jour il le tuera. Seulement il ne peut parfois pas s'empêcher de se demander si cette haine ne cacherait pas un autre sentiment... Mais il arrive et les combats reprennent, et la haine le submerge de nouveau. (risque d'OOC)


Bon, voilà un petit truc écrit en quelques heures sur un coup de tête (j'ai écouté la chanson et je me suis dit "mais c'est eux ! C'est obligé !") Donc voilà. Mon premier Song-shot, sur la chanson _I hate everything about you _de Three Days Grace. En espérant que vous aimerez ^^ Bon, c'est pas hyper joyeux, mais c'est pas si grave… Si ?

* * *

><p><em>Everytime we lie awake…<em>

_After every hit we take…_

_Every feeling that I get…_

Ils se mentaient toujours, véritable jeu entre eux. Alternant le mensonge et la vérité, ils se frappaient, encore et encore, chaque coup comme une parole, chaque combat comme un discours enflammé. Encore et toujours. Depuis leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient toujours mentis. Autant l'un à l'autre qu'à eux-même, se repaissant de ces mensonges, semis-vérités suspendues entre eux. Et chaque mensonge, chaque combat, les excitait, les rendait plus furieux, plus passionnés.

_But I haven't missed you yet…_

Mais lui partait toujours, sans mot, sans adieu, juste une légère odeur qui flottait dans l'air quelque temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse et qu'il ne revienne, un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an après, inchangé, le même sourire insolent, le même rire agaçant. Et les combats reprenaient, et les mensonges retentissaient avec le choc de leurs armes, et les étreintes se faisaient toujours plus enflammées, sans un mot, sans rien d'autre que des cris, des gémissements et des soupirs leur échappant. Sans explication. Juste des reproches, des questions informulées flottant entre eux.

_Every roomate get awake…_

_By every silent scream we make…_

_All the feelings that I get…_

_But I still don't miss you yet…_

Inlassablement, tous ceux habitant près d'eux se réveillaient, que ce soit à cause du choc causé par leurs armes ou leurs corps. Inlassablement, il leur faisait regretter d'avoir entendu, il se disait que ça ne se reproduirait plus, mais il revenait et les cris retentissaient à nouveaux, entre les éclats de métal, et il en sortait plus exalté mais plus reposé, plus repu mais plus affamé, plus haineux mais plus demandeur. Et toujours l'autre partait, sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir, et les échos de ses conquêtes arrivaient jusqu'à lui, et il le détestait de plus en plus, et l'autre revenait. Toujours…

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

Parfois il arrêtait d'y penser, il le chassait loin, très loin, lui et tout ce qui avait rapport à lui. Et là, il se sentait reposé, beaucoup plus reposé, mais avec un sentiment de vide, quelque chose manquait. Et il se demandait si ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas plus que de la haine. Mais aussitôt, son aversion reprenait le dessus, repoussant toutes ces réflexions, tous ces sentiments enfouis au plus profond de son âme. Il le détestait.

_I, Hate, Everything about you…_

_Why do I… love you ?_

_I, Hate, Everything about you…_

_Why do I… love you ?_

Il le détestait, il le détestait, _il le détestait, _au point de tuer quiconque parlant de lui, au point de détruire tout ce qui avait rapport à lui. Il le détestait au point de ne voir à sa place plus qu'un cadavre désarticulé et repoussant. Il le détestait au point de passer des heures et des jours entiers à imaginer la sensation qu'il ressentirait lorsque, enfin, il enfoncerait ses armes dans sa chair, lorsque l'autre ploierait devant lui, et lorsqu'il le tuerait, observant son corps s'étaler lamentablement au sol, simple enveloppe sans âme. Et pourtant…

_Everytime we lie awake…_

_After every hit we take…_

_Every feeling that I get…_

_But I haven't miss you yet…_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps, ils se mentaient toujours, ils se disaient "je t'aime" pour "je te hais", "je te hais" pour "je t'aime", ils voulaient se tuer, ils voulaient s'embrasser, mentant à l'autre, mentant à eux, faits seulement de contradictions, de refus, de déni et de haine. Il le frappait pour lui montrer son amour, il l'embrassait pour lui prouver sa haine, il tremblait de haine et d'amour mêlés pour lui. Mais lui, il partait, toujours, toujours, comme si il n'était rien à ses yeux.

_I, Hate, Everything about you…_

_Why do I… love you ?_

_I, Hate, Everything about you…_

_Why do I… love you ?_

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait, _il l'aimait, _d'un amour brûlant, d'une passion dévorante, d'une haine incommensurable. Il l'aimait, il était fou de lui, fou au point de vouloir sa mort, de vouloir le tuer dès qu'il l'apercevait, fou au point d'éclater de rire en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau alors que l'autre le pénétrait. Fou de haine, et fou d'amour.

_Only when I stop to think about you…_

_I know._

_Only when you stop to think about me…_

_Do you know…?_

Et lorsqu'enfin l'autre partait de ses pensées, qu'il le laissait enfin tranquille, seul avec lui-même, il comprenait, il comprenait qu'il l'aimait et il aurait voulu se tuer pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si lui… si lui aussi ressentait ça pour lui, cet amour, cette passion dévorante et brûlante de haine, ou si toutes ses déclarations d'amour n'étaient encore qu'un pur mensonge, comme son existence.

_I, Hate, Everything about you_

_Why do I… love you ?_

_You, Hate, Everything about me…_

_Why do you… love me ?_

Il lui avait dit un soir… Une nuit… "Je te hais… Je te hais !" Et lui, au lieu d'être blessé, d'avoir mal, il s'en était abreuvé, encore et encore, lui demandant de répéter ces mots à l'infini. "Je te hais…" Ces mots, comme une douce mélodie à son oreille, résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, le rendant plus vivant, toujours plus haineux, toujours aimant…

_I, Hate…_

_You, Hate…_

_I, Hate,_

_You, love me…_

Il le détestait. Lui aussi le détestait. Ils se détestaient. Et pourtant l'autre l'aimait plus que tout, parce qu'il le haïssait plus que tout. Mais ne dit-on pas que le sentiment le proche de la haine est l'amour ?

_I, Hate, Everything about you…_

_Why do I… love you ?_

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- Kufufu, je t'attends mon alouette.

* * *

><p>Review ? Et bonne année ! :)<p> 


End file.
